Agitated Scream Of Maggots IN A COFFIN!
by bloodyXangelXnekochanX666
Summary: A goth gurl with a dark past falls in love with Sausuke and he falls in love with her! But Naruto and Kakashi also fall in love with her! What will happen when her dark past catches up with her? rated m for cutting, sex, swearing, and suicide. R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

this is my firz fanfic on this site. hopfully the first of many more to cum!

this is the prolouge and this stori is rated m for obvious reasons

ENJOOYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A little girl cried and as she cried in the rain hear mascara trailed down her cheeks like tears of black blood. Her silky raven jet black hair was damp from the rain and her wrists were covered in bloody cuts. there lay a sharp plastic linoleum knife at her feet that she didn't use to better her bread this morning. Her body was covered from head to tow in wounds. Her hands covered in blood.

Her entire ninja clan had been killed in one night. Their lay decapitated dead boieds all around her that were gushing rivers of blood. The bodies belong to members of her family. But they were now dead. All of the them dead. Everyone she loved was dead. Even the family cat and dog were dead on the ground with missing arms and legs as blood poured out from there wounds. She loved her pets and they were dead now. They were dead. Dead just like her soul.

She continued to cry as a man carrying a long bloody sword walked up to her. She could barely here his footsteps over the loud conundrum the storm was making as the thunder thundered loudly and lightining struk nearby.

"Aho," the misterious man said.

She looked up at him with her big ruby red eyes that were similar to the pools of blood that surrounded her.

"Nani?" she said.

The man smiled, "you're very kirei for a little girl."

It was true. Aho was only six year old and she was the prettiest girl with wavy black hair and wine colored eyes. Her skin was whiter than snow and she was so skinny that all her bones were visible, but she wasn't anorexic skinny. She had big eyelashes and a petite nose and perfect sized ears. she was tall too like a model.

The m an dropped his sword and grabbed Aho by her hair and dragged over to some bushes. He then shoved her down on the ground as he stared at the little girl with lustful eyes.

Aho tried to push him away. "IIEEEEEEEE!" she screamed as he bore down on her and more black drops of tears fell down her cheeks.

"Shut up!" the man yelled as he smacked her face makingher cry out in pain.

Aho cried loudly as her six year old body was violated again and again by the older man as he touched her places that she had never touched herself.

"Iieeeee...ieee..." she whimpered, "it hurts"

"Take it bitch!" the man screamed.

"No it's too big, stop!" she protested as he pulled out his stiff you-know-what and began putting it into her cave slowly then faster and faster until you couldn't take it anymore.

She sobbed as he came inside her. He then withdrew and left her there after picking up his sword. The area between her legs was bleeding badly as she choked on her tears as the man walked away into the dark rainy night and out of her eyesight until all she could see were blood and rain.

Why me? she thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

more ninja stuf to cum up in da next chappie:)

NO FALAMES!! grrrrrr


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND CHAPPIE

SECOND CHAPPIE!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

6 years later…….

Aho walked down the dirt road on her way to Konoha. Her long blak hair had streaks of red in it now and her eyes were black with the exception of a red catlike slit that was her pupil. She had on a black bikini top with lace and a black skirt she had bought from Hot Topic that was red and black. She also wore black combat boots and black and red stripped stockings. She had cat ears instead of normal ears because she got a special surgery years ago and she had a black wolf tail and black fingernails that were more like claws than fingernails.

Her balck pheenix sat on her shoulder and spat fire at random people she happened to past by burning them like an overcooked steak. She didn't care that her pheenix, that she had named Kurokatashimao, which she nicknamed Mao like that chinese guy or something, killed people. People were worthless and deserved to die in her opinion.

Suddenly a mysterious ninja wearing all black, but no lace like her, jumped out from behind a boulder.

"Aho Akasatanamarawaun! You will die!" he threw a ninja star at her which she stealthily dodged.

She then took out her katana, which is a sword for you pplz that don't know, and stabbed him in the stomach without saying a word to the masked ninja.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a voice asked from behind her.

She quickly turned around to face a young boy, around her age, but a bit taller with black hair and clothes and a Konoja ninja headband.

Ohmygod he's hot, Aho thought to herself as she put her katana away.

Her boobs are so big, the boy thought to himself, feeling his you-know-what get a little bit hard at the sight of the beautiful young girl in front of him.

"You just killed a jonin, one of the highest ranked ninjas in the village so easily!" he yelled abruptly!

"He wasn't so tough." Aho shrugged. "Your village must really suck then if that was one of the best! What's your name?"

"Saske Uchiha!"

"Sauske huh?" That name sounds familiar, Aho thought. "Oh right!" She suddenly remembered why she was going to Konoha! "I am your fiancee Aho Akasatahanamuran!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Omg, what will happen next?? :-)

REVIEW PLZPLZPLZ??


End file.
